The Royal Family
by xMeganful
Summary: This is a sequel to my story "Repaying The One In Debt". When Clarion and Milori's daughter, Scarlet, is born, what will happen to her on her journey through life? What will happen when a new leader for the Winter Woods is born? What will happen to Clarion and her family?
1. Getting Her Tiara

**Hi everyone, so this is the start of the sequel to my first story "Repaying The One In Debt"! I really hope you enjoy this sequel and please note it is set fourteen seasons after the first story! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Also, a point has been raised and I want to know your opinion(s)…**

_'Why does their child have to be a princess? All of the stories are like that! Maybe she could just be a normal fairy'_

* * *

"Kaia!" a voice floated through the crowd of fairies. It was the day that Clarion and Milori's daughter finally got her princess tiara. The little fairy was so excited! She was finally the normal height of a fairy, although, she was only six seasons old. Queen Clarion, Lord Milori and their daughter stood at the front of the crowd, who were buzzing with excitement as it was also the first time that the little princess would make a speech. Although the young fairy was rather nervous, she was delighted to finally get her tiara. All her life (so far) she just acted as a normal fairy and made friends with normal-talent fairies. Everyone knew she was a princess but they also knew that she didn't want to be treated like one.

"Dear, calm down," Clarion tried to calm her daughter, who kept shouting to one of her best friends in the crowd.

"Sorry, mother. I'm just excited!" Milori and Clarion chuckled at her response. "What's so funny?" she scowled.

"Nothing, dear," Clarion smiled and her daughter couldn't help but smile back. The queen and lord then turned to the crowd who were being rather noisy.

"Everyone, please settle down," Clarion called and within a few seconds, the crowd of excited fairies were silent. "Thank you all for coming. I am happy to see that you all want to see the princess of Pixie Hollow. I'm sure she is glad, too." She turned to her daughter, who nodded while still smiling excitedly.

"Thank you all!" The little princess called out to the crowd, who began to whisper to one another about how adorable she was. By now, she had become accustomed to being in front of hundreds of fairies at a time so she wasn't scared at all.

"Dear, please follow Viola," Clarion instructed her daughter and obediently, she followed Viola, a guard fairy, to a small table about ten paces away. On the little table was a red cushion that had a little silver tiara on. The princess gracefully followed Viola and her purple and silver dress shined in the sun. Her dress was silver with purple ribbons on and was knee-height; her shoes were also purple slip-ons. The young fairy also had light brown hair with dark brown eyes that sparkled in the sun's rays.

"Princess," Viola began when they both reached the table with the tiara. "As a highly trusted guard and a member of the Pixie Hollow council, I now present you with your princess tiara. I do hope you take pride in your position as Princess of Pixie Hollow…" She carefully picked up the tiara with both hands and the little princess bowed her head. Gently, Viola placed the tiara on the young fairy's head and the crowd began to cheer. Tears threatened the little princess' eyes as she looked up at the cheering crowd of fairies.

"Thank you, everyone," The little princess smiled when the crowd's cheers died down a bit. "I cannot express how happy I am to be the princess! I am so grateful as to have my position as princess and I hope you all will have faith in me when my mother is gone and when I take over Pixie Hollow. I sincerely am looking forward to a lifetime here in Neverland!" Milori and Clarion stepped forwards so they were standing at their daughter's side.

"Long live Princess Scarlet!" Dewey shouted at the front row of the crowd. Other fairies began to chant what he had said.

"LONG LIVE PRINCESS SCARLET!" most fairies shouted and Scarlet began crying tears of joy. '_This is where I belong…'_ she thought happily '_This is my home…'_

* * *

Later that day, the sun was setting in the horizon and Princes Scarlet was sitting by a river, nearby the Pixie Dust Tree, with her six best friends; Tess, Kaia, Sage, Azalea, Willow and Emerald. Tess was an animal fairy with blue eyes and blonde hair. Kaia was a water fairy with green/blue eyes and blue hair. Sage was a garden fairy with brown eyes and fiery red hair. Azalea was also a garden fairy with blue eyes and fiery red hair, alike Sage. Some say that Sage and Azalea are twins because of their similar looks. Willow was a fast-flying fairy with blue eyes and chestnut-coloured hair. And finally, Emerald was a mining fairy and had light green hair and green eyes (that matched her hair). All seven fairies had been best friends for five and a half seasons.

"Scar, you were amazing!" Tess exclaimed. Kaia nodded in agreement.

"You are going to be the best princess in the history of princesses!" All seven fairies giggled at Kaia's prediction.

"Calm down, Kai!" Willow giggled.

"Anyway, you really are going to be great, Scar! You are just like Queen Clarion; respectful, kind, trustworthy…" Emerald told her best friend, who was still beaming from getting her tiara.

"Thanks everyone!" Scarlet stood up and did a small curtsy.

"You don't have to do that _every _time you say 'thank you', you know?" Sage commented as her friend sat back down on the patch of grass they were sitting on.

"Sorry, Sage. I'm just use to doing it all the time!" Scarlet explained, still smiling. Nothing could make her upset today! There was a bit of tension in the air and after a few seconds of silence, Azalea spoke.

"So, what do you want to do?" she bit her lip nervously. Azalea didn't usually speak a lot and was a _very_ shy fairy.

"How about water skidding?" Kaia suggested. Being a water fairy, it was one of her favourite things to do!

"What about doing some digging?" Emerald suggested. As she was a mining talent, she loved digging! Scarlet shook her head at both suggestions.

"No…" Sage and Azalea agreed with Scarlet.

"What about a race?" Willow suggested after a minute of silence. Everyone looked up at Willow and smiled eagerly.

"Good idea, Wil!" Tess exclaimed excitedly and all seven fairies jumped up from the grass and began making a race course.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this sequel! Let me know what you think of Scarlet, Sage, Willow, Azalea, Emerald, Kaia and Tess! See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Royal Blood

**So, I'm really excited about this sequel! It's going to be really fun to write and I'm sure that all of you who have been around since my early days as a writer on (about 3 weeks ago ^_^) are excited too! Let's begin! :D**

* * *

**This story is set about 40 seasons after 'Tinkerbell and the Secret of the Wings' (a long time after).**

* * *

"Tess? Tessie?" Fawn called out to her adopted daughter. As all fairies (besides the queen) couldn't get pregnant, older fairies could adopt young fairies as their own children. Fawn, Sled and Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia had all adopted young fairies a few seasons ago. Fawn adopted Tess, Sled and Rosetta adopted Sage and Azalea, Silvermist adopted Kaia, Vidia adopted Willow and Iridessa adopted a small, shy fairy called Breanna. When Breanna arrived at Pixie Hollow, she was terrified of everything and everyone; except Iridessa. Iridessa then agreed to adopt the little fairy and help build her confidence up, and since she adopted her, Breanna had been happier and was confident enough to be outside and talk to others, although she was always shaky around new fairies.

"Raindrop? Where are you?" Silvermist called out into the autumn woods. After a few seconds, there was a small reply in the distance.

"Over here, Rose!" the voice was too quiet to identify. Fawn, Silvermist, Rosetta and Vidia quickly shot over in the direction of the voice. When they found the fairy the voice belonged to, it turned out to be Sled; Rosetta's fiancée. With Sled were Scarlet, Sage, Kaia, Willow, Azalea, Tess and Emerald.

"Sled, you found them!" Rosetta gasped and quickly pulled Sage, Azalea and Sled into a family hug. Silvermist couldn't help but giggle at the little family. Rosetta then pulled back and glared at her two adopted daughters.

"Sugarcane, I told you to make sure that you and Azalea are home by sunset!" Rosetta crossed her arms angrily as she spoke to her eldest daughter.

"It's not fair! Why do _I _have to make sure _we're _home by sunset? Why can't Azalea!" Sage snapped back at her parents. Azalea and Sled remained quiet.

"Because you're older than Azalea!" Rosetta snapped back then sighed. "We will finish this at home!" she yelled angrily and flew off, followed by Sled, Azalea and Sage. Just as they left, Vidia quickly flew in front of Willow, still panting from searching Pixie Hollow.

"Willow, you're curfew was one hour after sunset! It's now three hours!" she yelled angrily. Willow stared at the ground guiltily. Vidia hated to see her like that and sighed as she rubbed her temples with two fingers. "I was worried, Willow," Vidia explained calmly.

"I'm sorry, Mum," Willow replied quietly and look up at Vidia, who quickly pulled her into a hug and the two flew of.

"Mum, are you mad?" Kaia turned to Silvermist, who seemed as perky as ever.

"Nah, Raindrop." She replied coolly "Just don't be late again!" the two fairies laughed it off as they flew home. Fawn was the last to turn to her daughter.

"Tessie! You frightened me!" her tone was playful yet serious at the same time; something that no one thought was possible.

"Sorry!" Tess couldn't help but giggle and nor could Fawn. They began snorting together at the thought of Fawn _trying_ to be serious as they flew home. Now, the only fairies left were Scarlet and Emerald.

"I should go, Em," Scarlet told her best friend as a gust of cold wind hit both of them. "Mother is going to be really angry… I didn't realise it was so late!" the two fairies giggled and began to shake from the cold wind.

"Um… me too. I'll see you tomorrow…" Emerald was a bit depressed at the thought of her being the _only _fairy out of her best friends who hadn't been adopted. She had been looking for a mother or father for six seasons but no one wanted her. Mining fairies were never that popular…

"Bye, Em," Scarlet smiled as she flew away, back to the Home Tree.

"Bye, Scar," Emerald faked a smile back and began flying back to her little house by one of the mines she worked at.

* * *

"Clarion, I'm sure she is fine," Milori tried to relax his lover as she paced up and down her bedroom. Viola had already been sent to find Scarlet an hour ago but returned saying she couldn't find her. Clarion was scared at her daughters safety, the worst thing that could happen would be that she lost either Milori or Scarlet.

"Milori, what if she's not?" She stopped pacing and shakily sat on the edge of her bed stared at the floor.

"She'll be fine. Viola said she would circle Pixie Hollow until she found her. Besides, she is with her friends." Milori tried to calm his wife as he knelt down in front of her. "She'll be fine." He repeated as he lifted Clarion's chin with his finger. She faked a smile as she was forced to look into his eyes. Gently, Milori put his lips to his wife's and they kissed for a few seconds until there was a small knock on the door. Both fairies stood up side-by-side before saying anything.

"Come in," Clarion called and the door creaked open, revealing a fairy in a silver and purple dress and a silver tiara.

"I'm sorry I was late, I-" Scarlet was about to explain why she was late but decided that even if she gave her explanation, it wouldn't make any difference. "I'm sorry, Mother. I'm sorry, Father." She sighed. Clarion tried to hide her joy of seeing her daughter again although it didn't work. She approached her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Just don't be late again, alright?" Clarion whispered to her daughter and Scarlet nodded. When they stood up, Milori had already moved next to Clarion and was smiling at his daughter.

"I love you," Scarlet's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at her parents. Milori crouched at her side and smiled lovingly.

"And we love you too, Scarlet," he kissed her on the forehead before standing up again straight. "Now, go get some rest. Tomorrow I and your mother have some news for you and I think you'll consider it as good news. Goodnight." Scarlet nodded to her father and just as she was about to leave to go to her bedroom in the next room, she spoke;

"Goodnight, Mother. Goodnight, Father." They exchanged tired smiles before anyone spoke.

"Goodnight, _Princess Scarlet_," Clarion replied and Milori chuckled. _Tonight really was the first night that Scarlet was a princess, before, she was just royal blood. _

* * *

**Aw! This whole chapter was just really about family! It's so cute! I came up with the idea of adoption but TreSater came up with the idea of Sil, Vid, Fawn, Rose and Sled all being parents and stuff. The only reason I added adoption was because it wouldn't really make sense if **_**every **_**fairy could get pregnant… so… yeah…**

**Byee!**


	3. The Heart-Throbbing Speech

**Hi!**

* * *

"Scarlet, dear?" Clarion called into her daughter's bedroom as she slowly opened the door.

"Here, Mother," Scarlet replied excitedly and gestured her mother towards her. She was sitting at her dressing table, tying her hair up in a ponytail. Clarion approached her followed by Milori.

"Good morning, Scarlet," Milori beamed happily at his daughter. Scarlet stood up and smiled.

"Good morning, Mother. Good morning, Father." Her manners were outstanding considering her age. Scarlet had always been a well-mannered fairy, ever since she could talk; she always loved being polite as it meant that it would make others happy. The only fairies she didn't be "formal" or "royal" around was her friends; for her friends treated her as just another fairy, not royal, just the way Scarlet liked it.

"I and your father thought you would like this…" Clarion gave her a small, white box.

"May I open it?" Scarlet asked her parents and they nodded. She then fluttered over to her dressing table and carefully placed it down and opened it; inside was a dress. "Oh, Mother, it's beautiful," Scarlet lifted the dress out the box and it unfolded before her; it was a 3-quarter-length dress and it had multiple coloured stripes going diagonally around the dress. The colours were red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple; the colours of the rainbow!

"As we mentioned yesterday, we have some good news for you and thought that it would go with your dress." Clarion explained. Milori nodded and smiled.

"Meet us at the Pixie Dust Tree centre once you are dressed," Milori explained as they walked out.

* * *

After about ten minutes had passed, Princess Scarlet excitedly fluttered to the Pixie Dust Tree centre, wearing her new rainbow dress and tiara. Her parents were waiting there; just as they said. Clarion watched as her daughter majestically fluttered towards them _'She will make a wonderful queen._' She thought proudly. Scarlet's beautiful, golden, butterfly wings shined in the sun and her tiara showed her important position as princess; she couldn't have looked more adorable.

"You look wonderful, dear," Clarion commented and Scarlet blushed.

"Thank you, Mother! I love it, dearly," all three fairies smiled.

"Now, Scarlet, your mother and I have planned a surprise for you at Springtime Square. Would you like to go find out what it is?" Milori raised an eyebrow.

"Of course!" Scarlet spun in circles excitedly. Milori and Clarion chuckled before leading their daughter down to Springtime Square.

* * *

The sun was shining and the air was warm in Springtime Square. Balloons of all the colours in the rainbow were tied to every tree and every table and every chair there was. Fairies fluttered around excitedly, awaiting the princess.

"Here we are! You can open your eyes now!" Milori announced and Scarlet slowly opened her eyes. Before her were all her friends in different coloured dresses – depending on their talent or colour preference.

"What's going on?" Scarlet looked up at her mother, who was smiling happily.

"This is your surprise, Scarlet! We invited all of your friends to celebrate you becoming a princess!" Clarion explained to her daughter.

"Wow, thank you Mother! Thank you Father!" her eyes filled with tears as she hugged her parents. Clarion and Milori laughed happily.

"Go have fun, Scarlet. We'll be with the ministers…" Milori explained and Scarlet walked away to go find her best friends; Tess, Kaia, Azalea, Sage, Willow and Emerald.

* * *

After a few seconds of searching the crowd for her best friends, she caught sight of Emerald's green hair. Scarlet rushed over to her and noticed that she wasn't with Tess, Kaia, Azalea, Sage or Willow; instead she was will Breanna.

"Uh, hi Em!" Scarlet greeted her best friend. Emerald turned around and smiled. She was wearing a light green, knee-height dress that matched her hair and eyes.

"Hi Scar! Congratz on getting your crown!" The mining talent fairy exclaimed. Scarlet faked mock-horror.

"It's called a tiara!" Scarlet and Emerald laughed. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself to your friend…" Scarlet turned to Breanna and smiled. "My name is Scarlet! Nice to meet you!" Breanna bit her lip.

Uh… my name is… Breanna…" she replied quietly.

"What a lovely name, Breanna!" Scarlet exclaimed excitedly and Breanna gave her a weak smile.

"Aren't you the princess?" Breanna asked nervously. Scarlet nodded.

"Yes, but I'd rather be treated just like a normal fairy… I don't support treating others' differently." She explained. Breanna nodded before Scarlet turned back to Emerald. "So where is Tess, Kaia, Azalea, Sage and Willow?" she asked.

"Tess is with Fawn up in that tree playing with a bird," Emerald pointed to the tree a few paces away from them. Scarlet could make out two fairies and a little blue bird fluttering around together. "Kaia is with Sil who is over there," she pointed to a bunch of tadpoles who were practising blowing bubbles. "Sage is with Rosetta because she isn't allowed to go out of her sight for another few days because of what happened yesterday. And Azalea and Willow are other there." Emerald pointed to two fairies talking over on the other side of the crowd.

"Oh, thanks Em," Scarlet smiled and began flying towards Azalea and Willow.

* * *

"Hi Azalea, hi Willow!" Scarlet greeted the garden fairy and the fast-flying fairy as soon as they were in earshot.

"Hello, _Princess Scarlet_," Willow teased her.

"Hi Scar," Azalea spoke with confidence, which was unusual…

"Wow, Azzy, are you okay?" Scarlet giggled. Azalea smiled and nodded.

"Wil has been helping me with my speech," she explained.

"Wow, Wil, you have done a really good job!" Scarlet couldn't stop giggling.

"Thanks Scar!" Willow blushed.

"How amazing is this?" Azalea looked around at all the fairies laughing and having a good time.

"Very!" Willow laughed.

"I know! Mother and Father organised it all! And they gave me this dress…" Scarlet lifted her arms up and twirled. Her two best friends marvelled over it as she spun.

"That looks adorable on you, Scar!" Willow exclaimed. Azalea nodded in agreement.

"It matches your personality; bright, cheerful and unique!" she complimented her best friend.

"Thanks Azzy, Wil!" Scarlet smiled and just before anyone could say anything further, a voice rang across the crowd.

* * *

"Please settle down, everyone!" The voice was none other than Queen Clarion's. The crowd quickly fell silent and everyone turned to listen to the queen. "I would like to call over Princess Scarlet to say a few words." As soon as Clarion finished her sentence, she began to scan the crowd for her daughter. Scarlet quickly lifted fluttered over her mother and cleared her throat.

"Thank you all for coming! Unfortunately I have not prepared a speech because I wasn't aware this way going to happen…" Scarlet glanced at her parents for a second, hoping for a reaction. "But I would just like to say how grateful I am to have fairies like you all at my side to help me when needed. One day, my mother and father will not be here to rule Pixie Hollow, and I will have to. Nobody knows when that day will come, but _I know _ that when that days does, I will have friends like you all at my side, and I'm sure you will help make my reign as best as my mother's; Queen Clarion. I cannot tell you how fortunate I am to have a mother as amazing as Queen Clarion, and a father as kind as Lord Milori. I hope one day I can live up to them…" tears were slowly leaking from her eyes, along with Clarion's. "Thank you everyone!" Scarlet cried joyously. The crowd then began to clap and cheer as the young princess ran over to her mother, who was crying happily, and hugged her.

"Oh, Scarlet," Clarion sobbed.

"I love you, Mother," Scarlet smiled.

"I love you, too, Scarlet," she smiled back and Milori joined the hug too.

* * *

After many hours had passed and the party was over, Clarion, Milori and Scarlet were all heading back up to their bedrooms to get some rest. It was a few hours after sunset so it was the normal time they went to sleep anyway. As they were walking back up (because of Milori's broken wing), Clarion cleared her throat and spoke.

"Scarlet, we were not planning on telling you this until you were older, but I think now would be a good time." Scarlet stopped walking and turned to her mother with a look of shock/confusion on her face.

"What is it, Mother?" she replied curiously. Clarion's voice was shaky as she replied.

"It is about just before you're birth…"

* * *

**What will she tell her? Hm… Your find out in the next chapter! Byeee!**


	4. Revealing The Past

**Well, I wasn't going to write this chapter for another day but a GREAT IDEA hit me and I wanted to write the chapter before I forgot (reminder notes never work for me because I forget about them…)! Let's start! :D**

* * *

"Clarion, are you sure?" Milori turned to his wife. She faked a smile and nodded.

"Scarlet, before your birth, there were some… complications…" the queen explained to her daughter.

"Complications such as…?" Scarlet prompted her parents.

"Clarion, I don't think _now _is a good time…" Milori warned her.

"Milori, please," Clarion gave him a look of annoyance. "Scarlet deserves to know."

"I understand that Clarion but I don't think we should spoil such a perfect day." He replied, getting angry himself. Before Clarion could reply, Scarlet did.

"Would you just tell me?" she snapped. Normally her manners and behaviour were impeccable, but the thought of her parents keeping a secret from her annoyed her greatly. Clarion and Milori glared at her for snapping. "I'm sorry but you cannot keep secrets from me!" she defended herself.

"Dear, I'd rather finish this conversation in private if you're father does not wish to tell you..." Clarion watched Milori for a change in behaviour, although, he stayed the same.

All he said was "No objections."

"Very well," Clarion turned to Scarlet and inhaled a deep breath. "Before your birth, I was rather ill and had nightmares," she breathed.

"Deathly nightmares," Milori corrected her. Scarlet stared at her mother in shock.

"And you never told me?" she wasn't sure how to react.

"Scarlet, let me finish," Clarion's patience was incredible. Scarlet then stayed silent. "My illness was caused by a curse created by a dream fairy whose name was Malika." the thought of Malika made her shiver. Her daughter noticed her shiver and to her, it was a definite sign of her mother being dead serious and she was not to interrupt. "Just as all hope seemed lost, a fairy with a _very special _talent was born; this fairy was a dream-talent fairy. The dream-talent fairy was _very brave_ and went on a quest to find Malika to lift my curse; to this day I still do not know how to thank her." A tear rolled down her cheek as she relived what happened a few years ago in her mind.

"What happened to the fairies?" Scarlet asked quietly, although Clarion and Milori still heard.

"Malika sacrificed his life energy after he realised that he was _killing _your mother. The other dream fairy still lives…" Milori explained.

"What is their name?" Scarlet asked.

"The dream fairy's name was Muna. However, Muna was not the only fairy who helped me greatly." Clarion replied, another tear rolling down her cheek.

"Who was the other fairy?" Scarlet was almost afraid of the answer.

"The other fairy was a fast-flying fairy," Scarlet knew before her mother even said it "her name was Vidia."

* * *

Scarlet was still trying to make sense of everything that she had been told hours after she had been told. She was lying on her bed in her room, staring up at her ceiling, although it was too dark to see anything. _'Vidia? Why Vidia? Who would have thought that Willow's mother saved my mother…' _the little princess kept thinking. It seemed weird for her to thing that her best friend's mother saved her mother. The other fairy, Muna, Scarlet had never heard of. '_I must thank Vidia and Muna…_' she thought _'But how…'_ Scarlet was trying to think of ways to repay the two fairies when there was a light knock on her bedroom door.

* * *

"Scarlet? Are you awake?" she recognised her father's voice instantly. Scarlet slowly got up and opened her door. Her father was standing in the doorway and to Scarlet's surprise, her mother wasn't with him. Only a few times had Scarlet seen her mother and father apart; '_it must be important' _she thought.

"What's the problem, Father?" she tiredly smiled at him.

"Well, your mother did not tell you the end of the story earlier and I thought it would be best if I told you _alone._" He replied; trying to make sure his voice wouldn't be heard by Clarion in the next room.

"Of course, please come in," Scarlet gestured inside her room and Milori followed her as she searched around her room for a candle. Once she found a candle and match, she lit the candle and placed it onto her dressing table; she could just about see her father in the candle light. "As you were saying…" she prompted him.

"As your mother was saying, we wanted to repay Muna for saving her. Before your mother and I got married, we were discussing possible ways to bring Malika back to Pixie Hollow. You see, when Malika was sacrificed; Muna seemed depressed at being the only fairy with her talent. Because of this, we want to bring Malika back to Pixie Hollow for Muna." He paused to let the information sink in.

"Is that possible? Have you asked Dewey about the subject?" Scarlet asked. Milori nodded.

"He suspects that Malika is not dead, just not alive." He explained.

"Father," Scarlet had a question burning inside her that _needed _answering. "As you and Mother said earlier, Mother had _"deathly nightmares"_. What do you mean by that?"

"As you know, my wing is broken because of the event that happened hundreds of years ago when we were first in love," Milori explained "Clarion – your mother – felt the one to blame for my broken wing and so she said she had nightmares about _me; torturous, _sickly_ nightmares_, that is." Scarlet could feel her stomach churning at the thought of nightmares of the sort. "She felt the need to "repay" me…" he sighed.

"Did she?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, and do you know how?" he whispered. Scarlet didn't dare breathe.

"How?" her voice was a bit shaky.

"She gave me something that I've always wanted since I met her; her as my wife and a beautiful daughter at our side. Ever since, I've been the one in her debt." He couldn't help but smile at the thought of memories flooding back to him; the wedding, Scarlet's birth and _every single day ever since_.

"Wow," Scarlet smiled as she tried to imagine her parent's wedding and her own birth. Milori could tell she was trying to imagine the birth and the wedding so he promised her something:

"_Scarlet, tomorrow, I'll show you the memories. I'll show you the pictures, your birth place, everything. I'll even introduce you to Muna." _The thought of spending the day with her parents as they showed her all the memories they had together made Scarlet smile. _She couldn't wait_…

* * *

**Aww! So Muna is going to be in the next chapter! I know a few of you wanted to see her again so in the next chapter you will! Also, thank you all who have mentioned my illness; I'm back to normal now so I'll be back up to the same quality as ever! I hope my stories haven't been "low quality" or anything lately. I will try to make them as best as I can again! Also, you do not know how many times I cried from writing this! It really has turned out beautifully! See you next chapter! Byeee!**


	5. The Two Fairies

**So as I said in the last chapter, Muna will be back! Yay! Even Vidia might return and meet dear Ree's daughter… That might be interesting…**

* * *

Princess Scarlet was excitedly flying back and forth outside her parent's bedroom, waiting for them to come out. Milori had already told Clarion about the day he had planned for their daughter and she agreed with the idea. Perhaps reliving the past wouldn't be _as bad_…

"I do wish they would hurry!" Scarlet **(Lol, at first it said Muna... Oops!)** sighed as she landed in front of their door. She folded her hands and sensibly stood there waiting. It wasn't long before the door opened and she looked up at her parents and smiled.

"Good morning Mother! Good morning Father!" Scarlet greeted them excitedly.

"Aren't we eager?" Milori chuckled.

"I'm sure today will be marvellous!" Clarion smiled just as excitedly as her daughter.

* * *

There first stop was at the border, where spring touches winter.

"This is where it _all _began," Milori explained to Scarlet.

"How so, Father?" she asked him curiously; Scarlet wanted to know _everything _about their past. Clarion smiled as she sat down on the log and gestured her daughter to sit with her. Scarlet obediently sat her mother's side as she began explaining.

"When Pixie Hollow was very young, two fairies met and fell in love." Clarion had never told her daughter the story before. "One of them was a winter fairy,"

"And the other was from the warm seasons." Milori finished. Scarlet was a bit surprised that her father knew the story too. "The two fairies were enchanted with each other and every sunset they met at the border,"

"Where spring touches winter." Clarion held her hand out to the snow across the border to feel the snow as it fell. "But as their love grew stronger, they wished to be together."

"And share each other's worlds." Milori sat down next to Scarlet on the log, he sighed before continuing. "So they disregarded the dangers and crossed."

"But what is the danger? I mean, Father, you can easily cross the border, correct?" Scarlet turned to her parents for an answer.

"Dear, the material used in your father's amulet had not been discovered yet." Clarion sighed sadly. The princess wasn't sure why they were so sad, until Clarion spoke again. "One of them broke a wing; for which there is no cure…" her wings drooped as she looked across at Milori.

"From that day forward your mother decreed that fairies must never again cross the border. And I agreed that our worlds must forever remain apart." Scarlet couldn't believe what her parents were saying!

"Mother," Scarlet turned to her mother to see she was looking down at the floor. "Is this true?"

"Every word…" she sighed sadly.

"What happened to the two fairies?" Scarlet was afraid of the answer.

"They had to say goodbye." Clarion sighed again.

"That was until two _very special _fairies were born. The two fairies were also one from the Winter Woods and the other from the warm seasons, except these two fairies were _very _different." Milori seemed happier to tell this part of the story.

"These two fairies were born of the same laugh; they were sisters. One was a tinker," Clarion explained as her wings lifted again.

"And the other was a frost fairy." Milori smiled. "These two fairies went against the rules to cross the border just so they could be with each other. And believe me, these two fairies were _very _strong-willed." He couldn't help but chuckle.

"What happened?" Scarlet asked her mother.

"The tinker fairy broke a wing while trying to save the Pixie Dust Tree; for the tree was about to freeze because the seasons had been thrown off balance." Clarion replied. Scarlet felt bad for the tinker fairy; flying is the worst thing you could lose as a fairy…

"However, because the two fairies were sisters, there wings were identical. This meant that their wings would glow whenever they were near. It also meant that whenever the wings lined up, they would create an energy big enough to repair a wing; that wing being the tinker's." Milori looked up at his daughter for a response. She sat there, completely shocked. Never in her life had she heard such a story!

"Getting back to the fairies in love; they were forbidden from ever seeing each other again. Never did they see each other again, that was until the tinker and the frost fairy crossed. Thankfully, the frost fairy was unharmed but your father and I forbid them from ever seeing each other again – it was for their own safety. Not until the Pixie Dust Tree almost died it took for us to see _we _were the ones who were wrong…" the queen looked across at Milori again and smiled.

"Permission was then granted for the fairies to cross the border as long as their wings are frosted, that is." Milori smiled back at his wife.

"What happened to the two fairies in love?" Scarlet wondered aloud.

"The two fairies got married and had a wonderful little daughter named Princess Scarlet." Clarion smiled at her daughter as she sat there, completely dumfounded.

"You were the two fairies in love?" Scarlet was so surprised by the sudden turn in events. Never in her life would she have expected it! Milori nodded.

"And that was how it _all_ began." He smiled.

"Wow, I have so many questions…" Scarlet muttered to herself. Clarion and Milori then stood up.

"Now to Springtime Square!" Milori announced as his daughter got up and followed them to Springtime Square.

* * *

As the royal family passed all the fairies in Pixie Hollow, most stopped and bowed respectfully to Queen Clarion and Lord Milori. But not so much Princess Scarlet as she liked being treated normally and everyone knew that. Scarlet could hear a fairy in the distance being lectured because of something she had done. The fairy was blonde and in a green dress and to Scarlet's surprise, Clarion led the way over to the blonde fairy.

"Vidia, is there a problem?" Queen Clarion suspiciously asked the fairy that was shouting at the blonde fairy. The other fairy turned around and had long purple hair and was wearing purple. She dramatically sighed when she saw Clarion.

"Oh, _Ree, dear,_" the purple-headed fairy hissed. Clarion raised an eyebrow in question. "I was just telling your _dear tinker fairy _that **she needs to** **stop messing my work up!**" she almost shouted.

"Why would that be, Vidia?" her tone was firm.

"Oh I don't have time for this!" Vidia hissed and took off in the air. Within seconds she was gone.

"Tinkerbell, is there a problem?" Clarion turned to the tinker fairy.

"No, Queen Clarion," she sheepishly smiled.

"Very well," the queen replied and Tinkerbell curtseyed and was just about to take off in the air when Clarion continued "Tinkerbell," she stopped her.

"Yes your Highness?" the blonde fairy looked at her worriedly. Queen Clarion just smiled.

"Tinkerbell, I would like you to meet Princess Scarlet," Scarlet's mother caught the princess of guard and she froze.

"Uh…" she mumbled.

"Nice to meet you," Tinkerbell curtseyed and smiled.

"Thank you," the princess smiled back.

"We were wondering if Periwinkle was nearby." Lord Milori said to Tinkerbell.

"Peri is over in the Winter Woods." She replied, slightly confused. "Is she in trouble?"

"No," Clarion simply replied. "I and Lord Milori want Princess Scarlet to meet you and Periwinkle. Do you think you could take the next hour off work?" the tinker smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure Fairy Mary won't mind!" she replied excitedly. Scarlet, Tinkerbell, Milori and Clarion made their way back to the border, and for the first time, Scarlet crossed into the Winter Woods…

* * *

**SPOILER ALERT: Something is going to happen at the border involving Scarlet! Next chapter will be Muna and Periwinkle as well. Soon I will also add a Scarlet/Vidia official meeting so that will be **_**fun **_**to write :3**

* * *

**See you next chapter!**


	6. Silver Butterfly Wings?

**Hi there! Sorry for not updating this story for the past few days, I have been working on my other seven stories (OMG, SEVEN ALREADY?). I was not intending on updating this story today but MilarionIsLove ****really**** seemed to want another chapter… Lol… Enjoy!**

* * *

_Scarlet, Tinkerbell, Milori and Clarion made their way back to the border, and for the first time, Scarlet crossed into the Winter Woods…_

* * *

Scarlet nervously approached the log that acted as a bridge into the Winter Woods and inhaled a deep breath.

"Scarlet, I'm going to frost your wings, alright?" Milori explained to his daughter and she nodded. Slowly, Milori ran his hands along Scarlet's wings and they covered in frost. He then turned to Clarion and Tink to do the same thing.

"Thank you, Milori," Queen Clarion smiled and so did Milori.

"Thanks Lord Milori!" Tink quickly fluttered into the Winter Woods and giggled at all the snow falling. Scarlet giggled too.

"In your own time, dear," Clarion gestured towards the border, where spring touches winter. Scarlet nodded and inhaled another deep breath. Slowly, she stepped forward towards the log and jumped up on it. Scarlet then flew straight into winter and her wings began to glow! The frost dispersed and her golden wings changed to silver and glowed. Clarion and Milori expected that it would have happened due to Scarlet being half a warm fairy and half winter fairy.

"Wow…" Scarlet turned her head to look at her glowing, silver butterfly wings.

"And that is just one of your winter fairy abilities," Milori chuckled as he and Clarion walked hand-in-hand across the border.

"Really?" Scarlet gasped "What else can I do?"

"You'll see," Clarion chuckled and the four fairies began walking deeper into the Winter Woods, trying to find Periwinkle.

* * *

When Queen Clarion, Lord Milori, Princess Scarlet and Tink had found Periwinkle, she was in Dewey's library. Tink turned her head a noticed that her wings were sparkling.

"Peri?" she called out into the room with the giant snowflake.

"Tink?" the frost fairy called back, noticing her wings were glowing too. Peri was on the giant snowflake, watching her and Tinkerbell's birth again; she enjoyed watching their birth.

"Peri, down here!" the tinker fairy called and Periwinkle fluttered down towards Tink.

"What are you doing here Tink? I thought you were working?" Peri asked her sister. Scarlet noticed that both fairies wings' were sparkling and remembered the story her parents had told her earlier.

"Peri," Lord Milori smiled **(He did called Periwinkle 'Peri' in the movie just FYI. Look it up if you want.)** "I and Queen Clarion would like you to meet Princess Scarlet." Periwinkle looked at Scarlet and did a small curtsey.

"Wow, Princess Scarlet, I've heard a lot about you!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I do hope good things about me!" Scarlet giggled and so did Peri and Tink.

"Oh, yes," Tink smiled at her sister.

"Periwinkle, Tinkerbell, I and Lord Milori wanted you to meet Princess Scarlet as today we are mentoring her on Pixie Hollows' history. Would you care to explain your wings?" Queen Clarion explained. Tink and Peri nodded at the same time.

"Sure!" the tinker fairy exclaimed and turned to Scarlet. "Me and Periwinkle are sisters and are wings are identical! See…" the two sisters then stood back-to-back and their wings began to sparkle! The sparkle suddenly turned into a big flash of light and everyone had to look away for a moment.

"Jingles!" Peri and Tink exclaimed together and the light faded but their wings continued to sparkle.

"How wonderful!" Scarlet giggled.

"Their wings glow because they are identical." A voice drifted through the room. Everyone turned to look at the fairy.

"Dewey!" Tinkerbell flew over him and hugged him tightly. Dewey laughed.

"Keeper, it's wonderful to see you again." Queen Clarion smiled at the old fairy.

"You too, Queen Clarion," Dewey smiled back. "Lord Milori is there a problem?" he turned to Milori.

"No, Keeper, everything is fine. We were introducing Princess Scarlet to Periwinkle and Tinkerbell." He explained. Dewey looked at Scarlet and they both smiled. Scarlet and Dewey had met a few times before when Dewey had come to spring for the day.

"Ah, Princess Scarlet! How you been?" he greeted her.

"I've been well, thank you," she replied happily.

"Dewey is Muna still here?" Peri asked the Keeper and he nodded.

"She's hidden in the books again," he chuckled as he turned around and went back into another room filled with books.

* * *

Dewey returned a few minutes later with a fairy in a pink and purple dress. She also had brown hair and green eyes.

"Hi," she smiled to the four fairies.

"Ah, Muna, nice to see you again," Lord Milori greeted her.

"Thanks," Muna smiled, still as happy as ever. "Hi Queen Clarion, are you alright?" she turned to the queen, somewhat fearlessly.

"I'm very well, thank you, Muna." She had to suppress tears.

"Good to hear! Remember, if your curse turns up again, just call me." Muna smiled and winked. She had become fearless since going to the Dreamland and didn't seem scared to do or say anything at all!

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." Queen Clarion smiled back. "Now, Muna, I would like you to meet Princess Scarlet."

"Hi there, Princess Scarlet," Muna turned to the princess.

"Lovely to meet you Muna," Scarlet smiled, slightly confused what she meant by _'if the curse turns up again'_.

"Now Scarlet, a few days ago you may recall us telling you about Muna," Clarion began and it suddenly hit Scarlet. '_The dream fairy that saved my mother's life…'_ she thought.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! So next chapter Scarlet will get to know Muna a bit and I might bring Tess, Emerald, Sage, Kaia, Willow and Azalea back into the chapter! We haven't heard from them for a while…**

* * *

**Byeee! Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Not Telling The Princess

**So, someone guessed my surprise! But, you don't know whooo! ;)**

* * *

**You're going to find out some clues in this chapter anyway! ^_^**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_It suddenly hit Scarlet._ '_The dream fairy that saved my mother's life…'_ _she thought._

* * *

"Oh, my," Scarlet exclaimed. All the other fairies turned to look at her.

"What's wrong dear?" Clarion asked but Scarlet just smiled.

"Muna, you saved my mother, right?" Scarlet asked the dream-fairy.

"With the help of Vidia," Muna confirmed. "She's a fast-flying fairy."

"Willow's mother, yes," Scarlet nodded, lost in thought for a moment.

"Scarlet, I and your mother will be going back to the Pixie Dust Tree to attend to some business." Milori explained and his daughter nodded. "We will see you at sundown."

"Have fun," she smiled as her parents walked hand-in-hand out of Dewey's library.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do?" Muna asked.

"Well, I'm sure I could take the rest of the day off." Tink shrugged and Peri nodded.

"Good idea, Tink. Princess Scarlet, do you want to join us?" Periwinkle asked.

"I don't see why not!" Scarlet giggled and the four fairies fluttered out of the library and towards the ice rink.

* * *

"I think I've got the hang of it!" Emerald exclaimed as she glided along the ice. On the way to the ice rink, the four fairies saw Azalea, Breanna, Kaia, Willow, Sage, Emerald, Tess and their parents. All seventeen fairies decided to group up and go to the ice rink together.

"Emerald, you got the hang of it hours ago!" Tink giggled as she glided alongside her. Tinkerbell and Emerald had only met that day but they got along together very well. Breanna and Iridessa stayed in a group with Azalea, Sled, Rosetta, Kaia, Fawn and Tess so they wouldn't look silly. Meanwhile, Willow and Vidia skated along the ice effortlessly with Sage, who had decided not to stay with her parents and get embarrassed by them **(all parents do it!)**.

"Wow Tessie, you're good!" Fawn giggled as her daughter did a 360 degree spin.

"I know!" Tess exclaimed as both fairies skated along the ice rink's edge.

* * *

It was almost sunset when Milori and Clarion showed up at the ice rink in the Winter Woods.

"Mother, Father, won't you join us? It's so much fun!" Scarlet pleaded her parents.

"I don't see why not," Clarion smiled, stepping onto the ice. Milori stepped onto the ice beside her and helped support her as she stood.

"Be careful, love," Milori chuckled. Clarion then slipped over and fell on her behind. "I said careful." Even Clarion couldn't help but smile at her lover as he helped gently pull her up.

"I heard you," she chuckled while Milori pulled her closer to him and they kissed.

"Eww!" Sage shrieked "Please not _here_!" Clarion blushed while Milori laughed and began to show her how to move on the ice without falling over.

"Just one foot after the other," Milori explained. "Then you can quicken pace."

"I will have to show you a warm talent game at some point." Clarion replied but her lover raised an eyebrow.

"'Game'? Ice skating is a skill." He stated. Clarion chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rosetta and Sled were skating together on the ice. They had decided to let the rest of the fairies skate by themselves while Sled and Rosetta **(Sletta, Roseted, Sleeta. Any other ideas?) **glided around on the ice hand-in-hand.

"Sugarcane, you're so good at this!" Rosetta giggled.

"I've been skating circles since I was born." Sled chuckled as he began to circle around her.

"Don't circle me, I'll get dizzy!" the garden fairy tried to be serious but found herself laughing.

"Sorry," Sled stopped in front of her and briefly kissed her cheek before skating off again. Rosetta giggled out of embarrassment before following as best as she could.

* * *

It was the next day and Scarlet had woken up earlier than usual. The sun was slowly rising and already it was rather warm outside and the sky was clear. Scarlet slowly got out of bed and got dressed into her summer dress; a pale blue quarter-length dress with shoulder straps. Sleepily, she fluttered over to her window and pushed it open to let the morning summer breeze surround her.

"What a beautiful day," Scarlet admired the sun shining down on Pixie Hollow. One day it would be her kingdom and it was a beautiful one indeed. Her mother – Queen Clarion – had done a wonderful job running Pixie Hollow in her reign. While Scarlet was taking in the beautiful scenery, she heard a noise coming from her parent's bedroom in the next room. Scarlet flittered out her bedroom and gingerly knocked on her parent's door.

"Mother, Father, are you alright?" she called as she slowly opened the door. No one was there. Scarlet's ears picked up on the noise again, except it was coming from their bathroom. "Mother?" Scarlet called.

"Is everything alright, Scarlet?" Milori stepped out of the bathroom and faced Scarlet.

"Yes. I was wondering what that noise was." She explained, looking around for Clarion. "Where is Mother?"

"She's a bit ill this morning. No reason to worry." Milori faked a smile and Scarlet could tell something was going on and her father knew what it was, but wasn't telling her.

"I doubt that Mother is ill for no reason. Surely you should show _some _concern?" Scarlet asked as politely as she could.

"I am showing concern, Scarlet," Milori replied, slightly annoyed. "I'd rather you returned to your room for now. Let your mother rest." Scarlet sighed and fluttered out the room, hearing the same noise again as she left. Something was wrong. And nobody was telling her.

* * *

**Cliff-hanger! What do you think it could be? Sorry it took so long for me to post and it took me about two and a half hours just to write which is about double normal time… I've been discussing a re-write of a Tokyo Mew Mew episode with someone while trying to write this. At the same time I have a really irritating cold… Not fun!  
**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter! **


	8. A Sibling Or A Leader Talent?

**Oh, what to write? I don't know! GOATS!**

* * *

**Goats are pretty cool, though…**

* * *

**Enough said, let's start!**

* * *

_Scarlet sighed and fluttered out the room, hearing the same noise again as she left. Something was wrong. And nobody was telling her._

* * *

"What could it be?" Scarlet muttered to herself as she returned to her bedroom. Clarion sounded very ill and Milori didn't seem concerned about what was happening. _'What if the nightmares Muna was talking about yesterday return?'_ Scarlet thought, getting herself even more anxious than before.

* * *

Scarlet wondered about this _all_ morning. What if her mother were to have "deathly nightmares" again? What if this time she died? The thought of death made Scarlet shudder as she flew through the Summer Meadows, even when the air was warm. The princess hadn't seen Clarion all morning but after a few minutes of flying through the Summer Meadows and into Springtime Square, a familiar voice took her by surprise.

* * *

"Are the preperations for spring going smoothly?" Queen Clarion asked Hyacinth.

"Oh, yes," the minister of spring smiled. "Everything will be ready on time for spring."

"Wonderful to hear," Clarion smiled back before floating away, the opposite direction Scarlet was.

* * *

"Mother?" Scarlet called as she fluttered closer to the queen in disbelief. Clarion turned and smiled at her daughter.

"Good afternoon Scarlet. I have not seen you all morning. What have you been up to on this fine day?" she asked, rather relaxed. Scarlet stayed straight-faced as she stopped in front of Clarion.

"Mother, you had worried sick!" she exclaimed. Clarion raised an eyebrow.

"Why would that be?"

"Well, you didn't sound well this morning. I was concerned and Father wouldn't let me see you." Scarlet stated, tears in her eyes. Clarion was slightly surprised that Milori wouldn't let _their own daughter_ see her _own mother_.

"Dear, I'm sure it was a misunderstanding." Clarion hugged Scarlet to comfort her. "Perhaps your Father did not mean what he said."

"I don't know Mother, but you had me worried!" Scarlet tried not to cry in front of everyone in Springtime Square.

"Well I can assure you, I am fine now." Clarion smiled and let go of her daughter. Scarlet smiled back and followed her around for the rest of the day, not leaving her side until they were back at Clarion's door and she left her with Milori.

* * *

It was three seasons after the incident happened with the strange noise when Scarlet woke up, yet again early. She couldn't hear the noise which gave her great relief. Many times in the past few seasons had Scarlet awoken to the sound of Clarion throwing up in the next room. Scarlet sighed out of relief and pushed herself into a sitting position on her bed. She yawned, stretched and got dressed in her casual short, red rose petal dress and a pair of black leggings. The princess then made her bed, brushed her hair and teeth before heading straight down to the Pixie Dust Tree centre.

* * *

"Hi," a blonde fairy dust talent smiled as Scarlet landed by the Pixie Dust flow.

"Good morning Terence. How are you today?" Scarlet smiled back. Terence fluttered over to Scarlet's side and dipped a special Pixie Dust cup in the flow of dust.

"I'm fine." He held the cup up to Scarlet's head "One cup?" she nodded. Carefully, Terence tipped the cup of Pixie Dust on her head and Scarlet giggled. It sort of tickled.

"Thank you Terence." Scarlet curtseyed "Fly with you later!" she flew away from the dust keeper fairy and pasted a certain tinker fairy. "Hello Tinkerbell,"

"Hi Princess Scarlet." Tink smiled.

"Please, call me Scarlet." The princess insisted and the two fairies exchanged smiles before flying away. Tink landed next to Terence and smiled.

"Mornin' Terence!" the tinker fairy greeted him.

"Morning Tink," Terence smiled back "The usual?" Tink nodded and Terence dipped the cup back in the Pixie Dust and tipped it on her head.

"Thanks Terence," Tink giggled "So, I've been working on this really cool new invention that shoots paint onto flower petals and…" the tinker continued to explain her new contraption.

* * *

"Good morning!" Scarlet chirped as she fluttered towards her parents in the tearoom. Clarion and Milori both chuckled.

"Someone sounds extra happy today. What's his name?" Milori teased. Scarlet giggled as she sat down at the table next to Clarion.

"Nobody, Father," she replied. Clarion chuckled as she looked across at Milori.

"That is exactly what I use to tell Fairy Mary." Milori smiled at her comment, knowing that she meant from when they used to meet at sunset.

"I used to tell the Keeper something similar." He admitted. Scarlet frowned, slightly confused on what they were talking about. Before she could ask, a serving-talent fairy fluttered over to them with a pad made of leaves and sticks.

"Good morning Queen Clarion, Lord Milori and Princess Scarlet. What would you like today? The usual?" Nor Milori or Scarlet knew who she was but Clarion knew all the fairies in Pixie Hollow. She chose all their names after all and was the first to see them at birth.

"That would be wonderful, Marla." Clarion smiled and Marla fluttered away, jotting down notes on her pad as she went.

* * *

Later that day, Scarlet, Clarion and Milori were all in the meeting room in the Ice Palace (located in the Winter Woods). The three fairies were sitting at a large rectangular table in the centre of the large room. Clarion and Milori were explaining Scarlet's job as future queen and when and what her training would consist of. Scarlet nodded as her parents explained.

"Who will lead the Winter Woods?" she asked once her parents had finished talking. Milori thought for a moment.

"Currently, all four seasons are joined as long as we are married. When either of our reigns are over, the seasons will separate again and the Winter Woods will be a season alone once again. There will need to be a queen or king of Pixie Hollow _and _a Lord or Lady of the Winter Woods, meaning that you will not be able take charge of all of Pixie Hollow alone. Either sibling or another fairy with a leader talent will need to lead too." Milori explained. Scarlet raised an eyebrow.

"I presume I will just have to wait for a fairy with a leader talent? Not a sibling?" Scarlet noticed that neither Clarion nor Milori wanted to make eye contact with her so she just sighed. "Would you care to explain yourselves?"

"Scarlet, you needn't wait for a fairy with a leader talent. In five season's time, a leader for the Winter Woods shall be born." Clarion explained "A leader by _royal blood_."

* * *

**That's right black cat, you were right! This was my big surprise when I started this sequel! I already have decided on the gender too! I need names though… Names anyone? Hope you enjoyed! ^_^**

* * *

**Also, no, Scarlet does not have a crush on Terence. **


	9. Fever

**Greetings Milarion fans, I do not wish to harm you, only bring you another chapter! Whooo! Don't ask what that was about. It's just my style; weird. Lol. **

* * *

**Let's start before I begin ranting! YAY!**

* * *

_"Scarlet, you needn't wait for a fairy with a leader talent. In five season's time, a leader for the Winter Woods shall be born." Clarion explained "A leader by __royal blood__."_

* * *

"What?" Scarlet gasped loudly. Releasing her sudden outburst, she clamped her hands over her mouth. "You're _pregnant?_" she whispered although it was barely audible. "And you didn't tell me?" tears were threatening her eyes. Knowing that her parents had lied to her only brought on one emotion; betrayal.

"We didn't know how you would react." Milori replied. Clarion nodded in agreement.

"Scarlet, please understand we did not tell you because we were afraid of how you would accept it." She explained.

"I would have rather you told me sooner." Scarlet stated. The three fairies then remained quiet for a moment. "I thought you knew me enough to know that. After all, _I am_ _your daughter_." The princess said quietly as she looked down at the table. It was an icy blue and seemed to be made out of ice itself for it was rather cold.

"We never wanted to disappoint you, Scarlet. I honestly thought you would rejoice at the news." Clarion's voice was also rather quiet and Scarlet had to strain her ears to hear her.

"It's not that I'm disappointed with having a sibling. I'm disappointed because you kept it from me for _three seasons._" Scarlet replied, getting a bit angry.

"I promise you, we will never keep secrets again. Alright?" Milori asked, standing up and walking over to Scarlet. She stood up and the two fairies hugged. Clarion got up and joined them without a second thought.

"We're a family and we're stick together no matter what. No more secrets. No more lies. Just truth." Milori decided. Clarion and Scarlet nodded in agreement before the happy family walked back over to the Pixie Dust Tree.

"We can announce the news to Pixie Hollow today." The queen decided as they left the Ice Palace.

* * *

It was late evening and Queen Clarion, Lord Milori and Princess Scarlet had just returned to their bedrooms from telling all of Pixie Hollow that Clarion was expecting once again. Fairies reactions were gasping, murmuring, gossiping or shock. Most fairies however weren't too surprised at the news of a new royal.

"Goodnight Mother. Goodnight Father." Scarlet smiled sleepily before retreating to her room, knowing that everything was going to be alright and that her mother was only pregnant, not ill.

"Goodnight Scarlet," her parents both smiled back before stepping into their bedroom.

* * *

"What an exhausting day." Milori sighed as he pushed the door shut. The sun was slowly setting and both fairies were worn out.

"I agree," Clarion nodded "Today was certainly eventful."

"Would you like to go to bed early tonight?" Milori asked as he made his way towards Clarion, who was already looking out her window by her writing desk.

"I wouldn't call it early," she replied, watching the sun begin to set in the horizon "but that would be a good idea." Both fairies then proceeded to change into more comfortable clothes and sleepily climb into bed.

* * *

"Do you think Scarlet will enjoy having a younger sibling? The last thing I could hope for is for them not to get along." Clarion wondered aloud as she climbed into bed and rested her head on Milori's bare chest.

"I don't see why she wouldn't." he replied. His tone was gentle and quiet due to him being so tired. "Everyone here in Pixie Hollow loves Scarlet. I have no doubt that her new brother or sister will."

"Very true," the queen agreed. "Now, I can only hope that nothing goes wrong!" she said with a light laughed.

"Nothing will go wrong, Clarion," Milori assured her and gently planted a kiss on the top of her head. "I promise." They remained silent for a few minutes.

* * *

"Winter," Clarion mumbled.

"Pardon?" Milori had heard her say something.

"Winter," she repeated more loudly "Three seasons have already passed therefor our child will be born in the wintertime." Just the fact alone that Clarion said 'our child' instead of 'her child' made Milori beam with delight.

"That sounds wonderful," he replied enthusiastically. Clarion chuckled at his delight. To the royal couple, it was still sometimes shocking to them that they were married and had a happy and healthy daughter. On top of that, they know had a second child on the way. Could anything be better than that?

"Milori," Clarion said softly.

"Yes?" Milori replied.

"Have I ever told you how wonderful this all is?" her question confused him a bit.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"You and I married, Pixie Hollow being joined as one, Scarlet, our new child…" tears began to escape from Clarion's eyes as she listed all the things in _their _life that was just too amazing to believe. Milori noticed her salty tears and pulled her closer to him. Clarion turned slightly so her face was just above his.

"You are _always _telling me that." Milori chuckled "But _never once_ have I gotten bored of those words." Clarion fluttered her eyelashes and he could no longer wait. Milori quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. The heat from her lips was higher than usual so Milori pulled back after a couple seconds. Clarion still smiled but he didn't. Milori had a look of concern on his face as he gentle laid Clarion on her back and press his hand to her forehead. Sure enough, it was burning hot.

"What's wrong?" she asked and Milori faked a smile.

"I think someone has a fever," he then got up and walked away into the darkness of the bathroom. When he returned, he had a piece of cloth that had been dampened by cold water. Milori sat back at Clarion's side and pressed the cloth to her forehead.

"Thank you Milori," she smiled gratefully and before she could continue, Milori pressed a finger against her lips.

"Just get some rest." He instructed her and Clarion nodded. Milori then kissed her check and lay down next to her. Within about ten minutes of the cool cloth being on Clarion's forehead, she fell sound asleep. Milori quietly got up and dampened the cloth again and gently replaced it on her forehead before going to sleep himself.

* * *

**Bit short today but this chapter was mostly focusing on Queen Clarion and Lord Milori. It was a cute little chapter, to me, so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoined writing it! Thank you for reading and goodbye for now! ^_^**


	10. Pumpkin Soup And Calla Lilies!

**Hey there peeps. So, today hasn't been very lucky for me… When I woke up, I realised I had overslept by THREE HOURS… I then proceeded to paint my nails and ended up get it BEEPing everywhere! Then I hit my head on the wall and may or may not have gotten a minor concussion… **

* * *

**Let's just hope my unluckiness doesn't affect this chapter! Please enjoy…**

* * *

_"I think someone has a fever,"_

* * *

Scarlet was happily waiting outside her parent's door, waiting for them to come out. It was a few hours after sunrise and was a lovely hot day outside. Scarlet was waiting for a few minutes but began to get impatient. She gently knocked on the door.

"Mother, Father, are you going to be much longer?" she called from behind the door. It was almost a minute after she had knocked when the door opened.

* * *

"Oh, Father, there you are! I thought you were going to be all day!" Scarlet smiled until she noticed Clarion wasn't at his side "Where's Mother?"

"Your mother has a fever," Milori explained. "However, she did request that she got to see you today." Scarlet smiled once again.

"That would be wonderful," she quickly turned around "Excuse me but I'll be back in a bit." Scarlet winked and then fluttered away.

* * *

Scarlet landed outside the tearoom and pushed open the door. It wasn't very busy at all and there were few fairies there. Marla smiled as Scarlet approached her.

"Good morning Princess Scarlet. How may I help you?" the fairy asked. She was in an icy blue and white dress that came to her knees and on top of that, wore an apron made of spider silk that had been dyed dark blue.

"Good morning Marla," Scarlet smiled back, remembering the fairy's name. "I was wondering if you could prepare something for my mother. She is rather ill this morning and father says she has a fever." She explained. Everyone in Pixie Hollow was aware who Scarlet was and who her parents were, so she often just said 'mother' and 'father' instead of 'Queen Clarion' and 'Lord Milori'. It just seemed easier for her.

"Queen Clarion is ill? Oh, my," Marla frowned "I'm sure I can prepare something for her."

"Thank you. I shall be back here in a little while. Could you have it done by then?" Scarlet raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Marla replied "Anything for you and Queen Clarion." The fairy smiled and then fluttered away, writing notes as she went. Scarlet then fluttered out the door and flew straight to Tinkers' Nook.

* * *

"Tinkerbell?" she called as she landed outside the tinker's workshop.

"Over here!" replied a familiar voice. Scarlet walked around the corner to see a blonde fairy working away at a table made out of a mushroom.

"Hello Tinkerbell. I was wondering if you could do me a favour." Scarlet got straight to the point.

"Sure," Tink looked up at Scarlet and smiled "Anything. As long as it's not chasing sprinting thistles again!" she laughed.

"No," Scarlet giggled "I was wondering if you could make me a container? Like, a vase?" the tinker considered it for a moment.

"Sure, when by?" she asked.

"Uh… today?" Scarlet said hopefully. Tinkerbell shrugged.

"Sure. Just give me an hour." Tink replied and quickly got up and began whizzing around the workshop, gathering materials.

"Thank you Tinkerbell! Thank you! See you in an hour!" Scarlet yelled as she flew away to find a certain garden fairy.

* * *

"Oh, hi there Sugarcane. What are you looking for?" Rosetta greeted the princess.

"Hello Rosetta. I was looking for you, actually." Scarlet giggled.

"Well bust my bonnet! How can I help you?" the garden fairy smiled.

"I wanted to gather some flowers for my mother. She loves calla lilies but they're hard to find! I know how good a garden fairy you are, so I thought you might know." Scarlet raised an eyebrow.

"Of course Sugar! I know all there is to know about flowers!" Rosetta fluttered upwards and began scanning Pixie Hollow for the right area. Scarlet followed her. "So, this part of the Summer Meadows has roses. Over there are the calla lilies…" she pointed to the edge of the Summer Meadows right next to Springtime Square. The area was rather small and had a cave-look to it from far away because of the leaves and vines growing downwards around it.

"Wow, I've never been over there before…" Scarlet admitted nervously.

"Oh, Buttercup, there's nothing to be afraid of! I've been over there thousands of times! It's lovely." She sighed happily.

"Thanks Rosetta! Bye!" Scarlet quickly flew away to the little area of Pixie Hollow with the calla lilies. Rosetta laughed as the princess flew away before getting back to work.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Milori had already re-soaked the cloth of Clarion's head hundreds of times just that morning. The heat outside wasn't helping either; it was possibly one of the hottest days in Pixie Hollow all year.

"Clarion, how are you?" he gently asked as he knelt at her side. Clarion sat in her bed, feeling as if there was a cloud around her head.

"I'm fine, thank you," she faked a smile. Milori raised an eyebrow. He pressed his hand against her forehead to find it was a lot hotter than last night.

"Don't lie to me." He replied sternly. Clarion frowned.

"And why would I do that?" her tone was weaker than normal and was slightly shaky.

"That is just what I wonder." Milori sighed. Clarion suddenly felt guilty at his response.

"Milori, I did not mean it like that. I meant-"

"I know." He smiled as he took her hand in his. "Get some rest." Milori kissed the back of her hand before standing up and leaving the room. Clarion smiled as she watched him walk out, relieved to have him back in her life once again.

* * *

Not long after Milori had left Clarion alone, there was a knock on the door. The queen secretly hoped it was Milori, but why would he knock? He practically lived there now.

"Mother, are you awake?" a voice called and the door slowly slid open. Scarlet smiled as she stepped into the room. "Father said I could see you today." She explained and pushed the door shut behind her. The princess was carrying an acorn with a hole in the top.

"Yes, I remember you said before that he would not let you; so I _requested_ he tell you that you could." Clarion smiled back as Scarlet approached her, noticing that she had one had behind her back. The princess grabbed the chair at Clarion's desk at placed it next to her mother's bed. She then sat down next to Clarion and smiled.

"I asked Marla to make you this." Scarlet handed the acorn to her. Clarion peered through the hole in the top to see pumpkin soup.

"Thank you Scarlet. How thoughtful." she felt a sense of proudness inside her for having such a caring daughter.

"I also gathered these…" Scarlet pulled one hand forward to reveal a small vase painted gold and inside had a selection of blue, red, yellow, green, orange, purple and pink calla lilies. "Tinkerbell made the vase. Rosetta told me where to find the lilies. I knew they are your favourite..." She explained as she placed the vase on a small table beside Clarion's bed.

"Thank you. They're wonderful, truly," Clarion smiled and sighed happily. Scarlet stayed and spoke to her mother for hours until it was just past sunset and Milori had returned. Although the princess had missed a beautiful sunny day, spending time with her mother while she was ill was more important.

* * *

**How cute :3**

* * *

**Please remember though, this story's genres are 'family' and 'friends'. Not romance. However, this doesn't mean there won't be romance! Just not as much as my other stories! Okay? Lol.  
**

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Bye for now! Hope you enjoyed too!**


	11. Scarlet Red

**Sorry this is posted later than usual but I've been trying to get some videos working for YouTube. I uploaded a few videos so check them out if you want. My username is "xAngel44". Also, by the time I finished this chapter my internet decided it didn't want to work so I had to fix that which took ages… Stupid internet! :3**

* * *

**Please enjoy this chapter and by the way, "xMeganful's Writing Week!" spreads across all of my stories, not just this one. Sorry for any confusion.**

* * *

Milori awoke to the sound of birds chirping. The sun was shining through the window and it was just past sunrise. Milori opened his eyes and to his surprise, Clarion wasn't there. He quickly sat up in their bed and looked around the room. It was empty.

"Please not morning sickness…" he muttered to himself as he got up and checked the bathroom. Empty.

"Clarion?" Milori called, hoping for a reply but the room remained silent. He quickly gathered his clothes and got dressed before racing outside.

* * *

Fairies were buzzing around happily. Hundreds were working away, preparing to bring spring to the Mainland in a few days' time. Tonight was also the queen's review. Milori looked around but Clarion wasn't in sight. She still had a high fever and was carrying their child. Milori wanted nothing more than to know she was safe. Unsure where to start looking, Milori decided to ask around. Perhaps someone had already seen Clarion that morning. Periwinkle fluttered past at that very moment.

"Periwinkle, could I ask you something?" he called to her and Peri fluttered down.

"Hi Lord Milori." She smiled as she then remembered his question. "Uh, sure,"

"Have you seen Queen Clarion this morning?" Milori hoped she had.

"Oh, yeah," Peri giggled "She's over in the Summer Meadows, by the spring border. I think she's with Princess Scarlet." Milori felt a wave of relief hit him.

"Thank you Peri." He smiled and walked away.

* * *

"This is where I gathered the calla lilies from. Rosetta told me about here. I'd never been here before, until yesterday." Scarlet explained as she wondered around the small cave-like area. There were vines and leaves growing everywhere that gave it an enclosed feeling. It was hidden and was hard to find too. But most of all, there were hundreds of calla lilies. All different shades of pink, purple, blue, red, beige, orange, green, white and yellow. Clarion followed Scarlet, stunned. Although it felt like she had never been there before, the place had a familiar feel to it.

"How wonderful," Clarion smiled. She held one hand out to feel the soft petals of a nearby red calla lily. It was scarlet red and the petals were extremely soft yet delicate. The flower itself gave off a familiar aura.

* * *

"That night was something," a fairy chuckled from behind Clarion. Scarlet was the first to look. She was knelt beside a patch of white and purple calla lilies, admiring them. Clarion turned around to face the only other fairy who would know why it seemed familiar.

"Good morning Milori," she smiled. Milori approached her and the first thing he did was press his hand to her forehead. Sure enough, her temperature was normal.

"I'm glad your back to health." He smiled and gently kissed her cheek. Scarlet turned back around, finding it rather awkward. Milori then carefully touched the red calla lily himself.

"I remember we first saw this lily the night after Scarlet was born." Scarlet turned her head back around and craned her to see the flower for herself.

"Of course," the memory flooded back to Clarion "Scarlet red." The young princess jumped up and fluttered to her mother's side, amazed that she was now looking at the flower that she was named after.

"We couldn't decide on a fitting name, so we walked around Pixie Hollow for a while. Then we came across this area of the Summer Meadows and found this flower. We couldn't decide on what shade of red it was, until the colour 'scarlet' came to mind. Only then did we decide that 'Scarlet' was a fitting name for our new daughter." Milori explained. Scarlet admired the flower. She always loved hearing about her and her parent's past.

"I love it." Scarlet smiled "I can't help but agree that it's perfect."

* * *

Flashback ~ The Night after Scarlet's Birth:

"_What should we call her? It would have to be something special. Something unique." Milori asked as he and Clarion wondered around the Summer Meadows. Clarion held the new princess in her arms. She was only a few hours old and had only been born at sunrise that day. By now, it was sunset._

"_I cannot think of a fitting name." Clarion sighed. All day they had been racking their brains for the perfect name. Both fairies walked in silence for a few minutes, trying to decide which would be the best name._

_After a while, Milori noticed something out the corner of his eye. It was deep red._

"_Clarion, do you know what that is?" he asked, pointing to the red object. Clarion narrowed her eyes and approached it. The object was hidden by leaves and vines that gave it a cave-like feel. Milori followed cautiously._

"_A calla lily," Clarion replied, rather happily. Calla lilies were her favourite but never did many occur in Pixie Hollow._

"_I presume that's a flower." Milori guessed. Living in the Winter Woods all his life, he was still learning all the flowers. Before there was never really a point but now he wanted to have the same knowledge on flowers and bugs as Clarion. _

"_Yes. Calla lilies are uncommon here in Pixie Hollow." She continued to approach the red flower. When both fairies had gotten closer, into the hidden mossy area, they saw hundreds more calla lilies; red, blue, green, purple, pink, beige, white, orange and yellow. Never had Clarion seen this part of Pixie Hollow, not since she was a lot younger._

"_Uncommon? I doubt that." Milori chuckled as he ran his eyes along the many colours and shades of calla lilies._

"_It has certainly been a long time since I was last here." The queen laughed as the memories began to come back her. "The beauty is still untarnished here."_

"_Well, it was well hidden by all of these leaves. I wonder why so many grow here..." He thought aloud._

"_I do not know, but I still wonder of this red calla lily." Clarion gently used one hand to feel a petal from the red flower. "What shade would you say it is?"_

"_Deep red, perhaps," Milori suggested. "Could maybe be crimson or ruby."_

"_Not quite…" both fairies remained silent for a moment._

"_Scarlet." Clarion smiled._

"_Scarlet?" Milori raised an eyebrow._

"_Scarlet red." She clarified. Milori smiled at the name._

"_Princess Scarlet?" he wondered._

"_Perfect." The queen chuckled. The young princess made a small movement at the name; perhaps even showing that she liked it too._

* * *

**More history today! Hope you enjoy! Sorry it was later than usual but I hope you enjoyed nevertheless! I'm going to ZZzzz… now because it's 5:26am… Bye for now! ^_^**


	12. The Queen's Review

**Hi Milarion fans! So, I have good news and bad news;**

**Good news being that I got my new laptop today and will now be able to create decent Milarion videos/anything else Tinkerbell related!**

**Bad news is that since I have been out all day, walking around this safari park, I am very tired therefore today I will post one chapter and tomorrow I will post three. Sorry.**

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, though!**

* * *

Hundreds were working away, preparing to bring spring to the Mainland in a few days' time. Tonight was also the queen's review.

"Shall we leave?" Milori smiled.

"Of course," Clarion smiled back as the two fairies exited their bedroom.

* * *

Scarlet was waiting patiently outside with a more formal look. She had her hair in a ponytail, a dress made of rose petals painted a light shade of purple, a pair of lightweight flats and her silver tiara. Neither Clarion or Milori looked any different.

"Good evening Mother! Good evening Father!" Scarlet chirped happily. Her parents chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"I presume you are excited for the review?" Clarion smiled.

"It's my first time." Scarlet nodded. As she was now older, her parents had allowed her to help oversee preparations and attend reviews.

"We better hurry then." Milori smiled as the three fairies made their way down to Springtime Square.

* * *

The four ministers and Fairy Mary were awaiting the queen in the Pixie Dust Tree. All eight fairies then floated/walked/flew down to Springtime Square; the ministers in a line at the front, then Scarlet and Fairy Mary and finally Queen Clarion and Lord Milori (together, of course!).

* * *

In Springtime Square, hundreds of fairies were all gathered with birds carrying satchels, pots containing nuts and berries, acorn pots filled to the brim with berry juice for paint and containers painted carrying ladybirds. The ministers led the way through the crowd of fairies and stood at the front in a row. Scarlet remained at Clarion's side, as did Milori.

"Fairies of Pixie Hollow, I would like to thank you for another successful season preparing for spring. I trust that everything is ready for when the Everblossom opens at sunrise." Clarion glanced at Fairy Mary, who nodded. The review went on for an hour after that as the royal family checked that all the nature talents were prepared. After the queen's review had ended, it was dark outside so everyone returned to their houses to rest before leaving for the Mainland.

* * *

Scarlet had woken up early the next morning, hoping to see the nature talents leave for the Mainland. She quickly got dressed in her rainbow dress and fluttered down to Springtime Square. The Everblossom was still closed, ever so slightly. When Clarion arrived, she was surprised to see Scarlet already there. The queen then briefly spoke with Hyacinth (the Minister of Spring) before flying over to her.

"Take to the air, fairies! The Mainland awaits!" he announced and all the nature talent fairies and birds jumped into the air and began to slowly follow the second star in a large group.

* * *

"Scarlet, you requested that you helped with preparations for the seasons." Scarlet looked at her mother. slightly confused. "I believe that the Minister of Spring could use some help on the Mainland this season." Clarion smiled.

"Truly?" Scarlet gasped. Clarion smiled ever more and nodded. "Oh, thank you Mother!" she hugged her tightly.

"But please promise me that you will stay with the minister?" Scarlet nodded. "Hurry before you are too late." Clarion gestured towards the group of fairies who were already a minute fly away.

"What about Father? I can't say goodbye." Scarlet sighed sadly. Milori had to leave to go to the Winter Woods to greet the winter fairies from their long journey to and from the Mainland.

"This was both our decision. Your father said he only wanted you safe." Clarion assured her.

"Thank you Mother. I love you." Scarlet quickly gave her another hug before racing away after the other fairies.

* * *

"Princess Scarlet!" Hyacinth gasped as Scarlet fluttered up beside him. "What are you doing here?"

"Queen Clarion gave me permission to help you on the Mainland." Scarlet explained, trying to sound formal like her mother.

"And Lord Milori?" he asked anxiously. 'He will kill me if I loose her on the Mainland...' the minister thought nervously.

"It was both their idea. All season I shall assist you on the Mainland with spring; I want to be a good queen so this is an ideal start." she explained. Hyacinth nodded anxiously.

"As long as you don't get lost or captured, then I agree."

* * *

**Sorry this is a bit of a short chapter but I've got plenty of ideas for the Mainland in the next chapter! See you then!**


	13. New Friends Meeting The Old

**Hey everyone! This is day 6 out of 7 of xMeganful's Writing Week! so that means tomorrow is the last day :(**

* * *

**So, last chapter Scarlet left for the Mainland (with permission) so this means that humans might be around...? Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hi Scarlet. I heard you're helping this season. Me too." the tinker fairy smiled as she flew alongside Scarlet.

"Yep," the young princess smiled "I thought tinker fairies weren't allowed to come to the Mainland...?"

"I've been before. Queen Clarion lets me come because I can make new inventions while there." Tinkerbell explained.

"That must be an honour." Scarlet giggled.

"Yeah, I'm the only tinker who gets to come." Tink giggled too.

"What about Bobble and Clank?" she gestured towards the two sparrowman a few metres away. They were carrying a long string with a round thing attached.

"They're helping with something I fixed last season. I need to find the clumsy who lost it." the tinker fairy explained. 'Clumsy' was the fairy word for 'human'.

"Can I help?" Scarlet beamed with excitment.

"Sure." Tink shrugged. It was only then did the Mainland come into sight.

* * *

"Wow, what part of the Mainland are we in?" Scarlet gasped as she looked around the Fairy Camp.

"This is known as 'England'. We're in the country part of England, though." Terence explained.

"How many parts are there?" she asked curoiusly.

"Hundreds!" Terence laughed.

Then how can all the nature talent fairies change all the seasons? It would take forever!" Scarlet wondered aloud.

"That's why we stay here all season. In some places it's autumn while in others it's summer. It helps keeps everything easier." Terence explained as they both wondered around the camp. There were hundreds of fairies flying around, busily setting up machines and already beginning to change to season.

* * *

"Hi Terence. Hi Scarlet." a voice chimed from behind Terence. Both fairies turned around to see a tinker fairy.

"Hey Tink." Terence greeted her.

"Hello Tinkerbell." Scarlet smiled.

"Are you ready to go find the clumsy?" Tink asked. The young fairy nodded.

"Excuse us, Terence," Scarlet did a small cutsey before both her and TInk flew away with Bobble and Clank behind, carrying the string and round thing.

* * *

"What is it?" Scarlet asked curiously.

"I don't know but it looks cool." Tink giggled. The four fairies flew around for a while, trying to find a house. In the countryside there wasn't many human houses at all.

"Over there!" Scarlet pointed to a clumsy house below. Tink smiled.

"That's Lizzy's house!" she exclaimed as she flew lower.

"Be careful Miss Bell!" Bobble yelled after her. The three fairies followed her down to the brick house.

Tinkerbell peered through the window but it was empty. She could feel that the object belonged to Lizzy. It was then she heard a noise coming from the other side of the house; the front.

* * *

"Oh, Father, I simply cannot live without it! I searched the house hundreds of times so it must be here!" The four fairies flew around the front of the house to see a human. She had brown hair and green-brown eyes.

"Lizzy!" Tink exclaimed as the girl ran into the house. The four fairies followed her. Lizzy turned around to see four small figures chasing after her so she stopped.

* * *

"Tinkerbell, it that you?" Lizzy smiled when the tinker fairy nodded. "Oh, Tinkerbell, it's been a year since I've seen you! I'm now eleven!" she sat down on the hallway floor.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Tink lightly laughed as she flew down towards Lizzy and stood on her open palm.

"Who are your friends?" The human looked at Scarlet, Bobble and Clank.

"This is Clank, Bobble and Scarlet." Tink pointed to each fairy but Lizzy didn't understand. The tinker fairy thought for a moment before racing off into another room.

* * *

She returned she a frying pan and threw it on the floor.

CLANK.

"Tinkerbell, what was that for? Are you trying to tell me their names?" Lizzy asked and Tink nodded. "Oh, um, frying pan?"

"No." Tink shook her head.

"Pan?"

"No." she picked the frying pan up again and threw it back on the floor.

CLANK.

"Oh, Clank!" Lizzy giggled. Clank flew forward and smiled at Lizzy.

"That's me!" he laughed.

"Nice to meet you Clank." Lizzy smiled and Clank smiled back. "What about you?" she looked at Bobble. Tinkerbell sighed as she thought for a moment. She then raced upstairs and returned with a hair bobble **(It's like a hairband)**.

* * *

"Uh, hairband?" Lizzy guessed. Tink shook her head and pointed to the bobble. "Oh, Bobble?" the little fairy flew forward and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Bobble!" Lizzy giggled. Now all was left was Scarlet. "Okay, what about you, little fairy?" she smiled at Scarlet. Tink flew away again and when she returned, she had a rose petal painted red.

* * *

"Petal? Rose? Red?" Lizzy guessed. Scarlet shook her head at all three guesses. She then pointed to the red petal. "Okay, so similar to red?" the young princess nodded.

"Scarlet," she explained but Lizzy didn't understand.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand you." Lizzy sighed. "How about Ruby?"

"No." Tink shook her head.

"Crimson? Scarlet? What about Coral?" she guessed.

"Yes! Scarlet!" Scarlet whizzed around, reliefed that she finally got it.

"Your name's Coral?" Lizzy clarified. Scarlet raised an eyebrow. "Scarlet?"

"Yes!" she nodded.

"Oh, Scarlet! Nice to meet you!" Lizzy giggled. Tink then wanted to tell her something else about Scarlet... She raised her hands to her head and tried to symbolise a crown.

"Crown?" Lizzy asked, confused. Tink nodded. "I don't understand." The tinker fairy gestured towards Scarlet. "Is Scarlet your queen?"

"Not yet!" Scarlet giggled. Lizzy looked very confused.

"What do you mean, Tinkerbell?" she asked.

"Keep trying." Tink coaxed her. Lizzy thought for a moment.

"Princess?" she guessed. Scarlet laughed and nodded. "Your a princess! Wow! Wait, are you your queen's daughter? I didn't know fairies could have children."

"They can't. Only Queen Clarion." Scarlet tried to explain but Lizzy only heard a jingle of a bell.

"I think we're going to need another journal!" Tink giggled.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Queen Clarion fluttered around Pixie Hollow alone. Most fairies had left for the Mainland, including Scarlet, Milori was in the Winter Woods doing his job as the lord of winter, leaving Clarion alone. Beside her friend.

"Hello Queen Clarion. How are you?" Fairy Mary greeted Clarion. She smiled, glad to have a great friend such as Mary.

"Hello Mary. I'm doing very well, thank you. How is everything doing down in Tinkers' Nook?" Clarion asked polietly.

"Fine. Just fine." Fairy Mary assured her. "Where's your daughter? Isn't she noramlly with you?"

"I and Lord Milori allowed Scarlet to travel to the Mainland this season to help the Minister of Spring." Clarion explained.

"They grow up so fast!" Fairy Mary chuckled. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, I was just checking Pixie Hollow was running smoothly." Clarion smiled.

"I see. Must keep a watchful eye on fairies like Tinkerbell." the tinker fairy replied.

"Tinkerbell has also gone to the Mainland this season. Did she not tell you?" The queen raised an eyebrow in question.

"Honestly, who gives a pile of pebbles about the Mainland? Her work is supposed to be here." Fairy Mary sighed.

"Apologize Mary, but it was my idea. Next time I shall consult you first, if you wish." Clarion explained.

"Oh, no need. At least she's not cluttering up my workshop this season!" the tinker laughed and Clarion smiled.

"Indeed." she agreed.

* * *

**And that was chapter 13! Hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


	14. A New Journal

**Sorry I haven't updated this story for a while but that doesn't mean that some of you who like this story can start depanding updates. I don't mind when you ask, but I posted a new story yesterday and you were asking in reviews for that story for me to update this story. Could you please keep reviews on my other stories about my other stories, not this story? Thank you.**

**Also I am very sorry I didn't update yesterday. This site wouldn't let me load the page to update. Sorry but it was not my fault. I didn't update on the 7th because I took a day off. I was thinking of making all thursdays my day off from posting as I update daily. If I do decide this, I will post it on my profile page :)**

* * *

** I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Clarion was sitting on a small sofa inside the royal library. It was made from the finest dandelion fluff. She stared outside the window beside her, watching the sun set while wondering how she would spend the next day by herself. It had been a lonely week for Clarion since Scarlet had left for the Mainland and Milori was working full time due to helping winter fairies start on winter preparations again. There was then a small knock on the wooden oak door.  
"Come in," Clarion called, trying to mask her sadness. The door pushed open and a winter fairy stepped in.  
"Hello love," a voice came. Clarion turned around to find the Lord of Winter smiling at her.  
"Hello Milori. How was your day?" she returned the smile as Milori shut the door.  
"More importently, how was your day?" he walked towards her and sat down "How is our little fairy doing?" Milori gently rested his hand on Clarion's stomach. His touch made her shiver from delight.  
"Fine, thank you." Clarion faked a smile but Milori wasn't convinced.  
"Clarion, surely after all these years you don't believe I would fall for that? There is no need to put my feelings before yours." he insisted. She sighed.  
"Honestly, these past few days have been rather... lonely..." Clarion admitted.  
"...without Scarlet?" Milori's eyes were full of concern and she refused to meet his gaze.  
"...without either of you..." Clarion replied quietly. Milori smiled when he felt something press against his hand.  
"I doubt that." he chuckled. Clarion looked down to see his hand on her stomach. She saw it move slightly again and couldn't help but smile.  
"You're not alone, Clarion." Milori wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you." he gently kissed her cheek.  
"I love you too, Milori." Clarion looked deeply into his brown eyes and saw only love. "How I lived without you before is beyond me." Milori chuckled.  
"I think the same thing." he placed his lips on hers. The familar feeling of their lips together only made both fairies smile with glee.

* * *

Clarion opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Milori.  
"Good morning Clarion," he smiled back.  
"Good morning Milori. Do you have any business to attend to today?" Clarion hoped that she could have a day with her lover. Since Scarlet had left two weeks ago to help on the Mainland, Clarion had been mostly on her own, thinking about Malika...  
"Today I made sure I didn't have anything to attend to, so today I'm yours." Milori assured her.  
"Thank you, Milori." Clarion could feel excitement course through her at the thought of spending the whole day with her lover.

* * *

"Wow!" Lizzy gasped as Tinkerbell, Bobble, Clank and Scarlet finished reenacting how Scarlet was born and explained that only the queen could give birth.  
"So your mother and father are the queen and lord in Pixie Hollow?" she smiled.  
"Yes!" Scarlet beamed.  
"Incredible!" Lizzy giggled as she quickly wrote it down in her journal. They had now created a second journal explaining about Queen Clarion, Lord Milori and the Winter Woods in full detail.  
"I never knew that a fairy's can't withstand the cold of winter." Lizzy smiled as she flicked throught the pages to their new journal.

* * *

Page 1:  
_Fairies in Pixie Hollow have a queen called Queen Clarion and she is married to the Lord of Winter. She is taller than other fairies and can change into a stream of golden Pixie Dust! Queen Clarion is smart, kind and a good queen. She helps make sure all the seasons are prepared for to change each season. Queen Clarion also has all the warm fairy talents._  
There was also a picture drawn of a tall fairy with a golden dress and large wings. Underneath was written in black ink 'Queen Clarion - Queen of Pixie Hollow'.

* * *

Page 2:  
_In the winter part of Pixie Hollow, where all fairies live, there is a lord. His name is Lord Milori and he loves Queen Clarion. He makes sure the winter fairies change the seasons every year and he helps make sure everything is OK in the winter part of Pixie Hollow. Lord Milori is tall but his wings are broken because he went into the warm part of Pixie Hollow a long time ago. Now he can cross the borders easily because he has a magic neglace. He is smart, loyal and kind. Lord Milori also has all the winter fairy talents._  
There was another picture drawn above the writing. The drawing was of a tall fairy with a sleeveless top and cape. He was surrounded by snowflakes and was standing in the snow. Underneath was written 'Lord Milori - Lord of Winter'.

* * *

Page 3:  
_Queen Clarion and Lord Milori have a daughter called Princess Scarlet. She is kind, a great friend and a good princess. She has all the fairy talents, warm and cold. Scarlet has golden wings like her mother's and loves hearing about her parent's history. One day Scarlet will get Pixie Hollow and she will be queen! Her wings are golden when she is in spring, but are silver in winter._  
Above was a drawing of a fairy with brown hair and eyes. She also had a silver tiara on and was standing half in spring and half in winter. Underneath was the words 'Princess Scarlet - Future Queen of Pixie Hollow'

* * *

Page 4:  
_On the winter side of Pixie Hollow is the Winter Woods. There winter fairies live and warm fairies go to visit. Whenever winter fairies go into the warm, their wings break from the warm unless their wearing a special amulet. If warm fairies go into the Winter Woods without having frost on their wings, there wings will break. The lord of the Winter Woods is Lord Milori. Queen Clarion helps him sometimes. In the Winter Woods are places like Sled Moutain, the Frost Forest and Ice Hill. Winter fairies practise their frost skills there and also sledge._  
There was then a drawing of Ice Hill covered in snow. On the top were fairies sledging down happily.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
"Terence, have you seen Princess Scarlet?" Hyacinth floated over to the young sparrowman and hoped he had a positive reply. Milori would surely kill him if he found out that he had lost his and Clarion's daughter...  
"Uh... Not since yesterday. I haven't seen Tink either." Terence replied, frowning. Hyacinth sighed and continued to ask fairies around the camp, hoping somebody would know of Scarlet's location. It was then did he remember the nearby human house...

* * *

Back in Pixie Hollow...  
"Clarion, how have your past few days been without either me or Scarlet?" Milori smiled as he and Clarion strolled through the white snow in the Winter Woods. Today was Milori's day off, much to Clarion's relief. The past few days had been lonely without her lover or her daughter. Most hours had been spent on her own.  
"Honestly, Milori, they were terrible." Clarion admitted. She hated to say it for she knew it would pain Milori to hear such words. Milori frowned.  
"Would you care for me to be with you until Scarlet returns? I could explain to the Ministers and-"  
"The Ministers would not be impressed with such an excuse." Clarion interupted. Both fairies knew it was true; which was what pained them the most to speak about it.  
"Perhaps so, but you need me. The Ministers do not understand what it's like to have a family and a beautiful wife in need of comfort." Milori stated as he gently squeezed her hand in his.  
"I'm fine, Milori. It is only Scarlet I worry for." Clarion assured him.  
"Well, if Scarlet is indeed in danger, I would certainly know who to blame." Milori chuckled, unaware of what was happening on the Mainland...

* * *

**THERE! Stop demanding updates from this story on my other stories, please. It really does irritate me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, nevertheless. Goodbye for now!**


End file.
